Provided so far is a server/client system which causes such a program as an application or a device introduced into a computer such as a server to be executed on other terminal device through network communication.
In such a server/client system, only an application or a device on a server device is used on a terminal device and it is impossible to transfer an execution environment including an operating system (OS) and a program such as an application or a device operable on the OS from the server device to the terminal device.
Related art for transferring an execution environment itself including an OS and an application or a device operable on the OS from a certain computer device to other computer device and using the same is disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-244481).
Disclosed in the system recited in Patent Literature 1 is a technique of causing a plurality of nodes of a cluster computing system to execute a plurality of virtual machines, while migrating a virtual machine on a certain node to other node. Use of the technique recited in Patent Literature 1 enables an execution environment including an OS of a certain device to be transferred (migration) as a virtual machine to other device.
Disclosed in Patent Literature 2 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-234114) is a computer system for migrating an OS among a plurality of computers. The technique recited in Patent Literature 2 enables migration of an OS between computers by transmitting context of an OS from a certain computer to other computer through a communication path and restoring the received OS on other computer.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-244481    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-234114.
When transferring an execution environment by using a virtual machine as recited in the above-described Patent Literature 1, because it is necessary to once preserve a virtual machine environment as a file on memory and thereafter transfer the virtual machine environment to other device, a large amount of memory is required, as well as consuming time for transferring an execution environment.
Another problem is that because an execution environment is set up by a virtual machine, basic performance of the execution environment is degraded.
The computer system recited in Patent Literature 2 has a further problem that only an OS is migrated between a plurality of computers and an execution environment itself including the OS cannot be migrated.